Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII
Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII (b. January 25, 1950) was the 9th Prime Minister of Chawosauria serving from January 1, 2000, to December 31, 2009. MacAlasdair was appointed by Timothy Max Roosevelt in 1999 to replace Shang J. Parker who was unable to take a second term because of his kidney surgery. As leader of the Communist Party, he went on to win the 1999 legislative elections by a significant landslide and he became a pretty famous Prime Minister in Chawosaurian History. Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII was the first Prime Minister originated from the Southern United States, MacAlasdair was the first of his family to become Prime Minister of Chawosauria. He also became the first Scotsman since Theodore McClellan to take over as Prime Minister. He was a socially liberal Prime Minister, supporting religious freedom, LGBTQ rights, fought to abolish Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII's antisemitic laws, and confronted Timothy Max Roosevelt several times. In the September 11 Attacks, MacAlasdair led Chawosaurians through a period of disbelief and trauma of the international tragedy, but fought against his party from using the 9/11 attacks as an opportunity power grab and strongly opposed Irreligious Supremacist rule of the Chawosaurian Boarding Schools. MacAlasdair won the 2005 midterm elections in a pretty bigger landslide for a Prime Minister, gaining 67 seats, leading him to win a 532-68 mega-supermajority margin, the largest supermajority for a Prime Minister since Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson in the 1900-1905 Government in a century. MacAlasdair used this mega-supermajority for a legislative advantage although often forged a bipartisan coalition between the Communist Party and the Social Democrats, and worked with George Windsor to forge bipartisan legislation. MacAlasdair stopped Chawosauria's starvation of penguins in Antarctica, he addressed man-made climate change and he supported progressivism. Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII was born on January 25, 1950, in Vicksburg, Mississippi. Born to Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VII and Jacquelyn Eleanora MacCarthy. The eldest of eight children. In 1961, he was accepted to Lievremont Academy, the most recent Prime Minister who attended there. In 1964, he became a Democrat because his father, also a Democrat, took him to the 1964 Democratic Party national convention, and the two met President Lyndon B. Johnson. Johnson won reelection by a too wide margin for a Democrat, especially in the popular vote, and MacAlasdair supported Johnson. As the Vietnam War got worse, MacAlasdair turned on Johnson and joined the Counterculture Movement and the anti-war movement. MacAlasdair turned on the Democratic Party over the party's handling of the 1968 Democratic National Convention protests. MacAlasdair joined the Communist Party USA in 1972 and joined the Unitarian Universalist movement, defecting from his Christian faith. Defying his Conservative Democratic father but his mother supported his decisions. In 1987, MacAlasdair married his second cousin, Jeanette Andrea MacAlasdair, and raised five children together. In 1969, he was elected to the Chawopolis Palace and spent his service there after graduating from Lievremont in 1967. MacAlasdair served three terms in the Palace until he was unexpectedly chosen by Timothy Max Roosevelt to replace Shang J. Parker because he was undergoing surgery in his kidneys. MacAlasdair's youngest child was born 23 days after becoming Prime Minister. As Prime Minister, he became the first since Theodore McClellan to gain seats in two straight legislative elections, in his last election, he won the biggest majority for a Prime Minister since Malcolm Wilson a century ago and he helped Chawosauria coped with the unsettling trauma of the September 11 Attacks, passed a load of legislation, and helped exposed Timothy Max Roosevelt's 9/11 exploitation goals. MacAlasdair's approval ratings plummeted when he advocated for religious freedom, and because of his egalitarian and socially liberal views, he left office very unpopular, and in the 2009 legislative elections, the Communist Party lost a heavy load of seats while still retaining a majority. In the early 2020s, MacAlasdair's popularity improved significantly and by 2020, two decades after he retired, he is widely regarded as one of the greatest Prime Ministers in Chawosaurian History. MacAlasdair is the first Prime Minister since Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X to be succeeded by a person who was born on the same month and year. MacAlasdair is the first Prime Minister Theodore McClellan to be succeeded by a person born in the same nation. Early Life Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII was born on January 25, 1950, in Vicksburg, Mississippi. Born to Jonathan Lachlan "Big John" MacAlasdair VII and Jacquelyn Eleanora MacCarthy. His father went away for international trips fewer times and then became the elder sibling of seven siblings. His father was tough on him much of the time, and his mother was a sweet talker. MacAlasdair learned to deal with his father's abusive punishments in his teens. In 1961, he was accepted to Lievremont Academy, and he was sorted into Habsburg House. MacAlasdair's higher class status made him a favorite for this higher class house, and because he was the eldest of eight children, his seven siblings cannot be accepted to Lievremont, thus they have to attend regular Miaimian schools. In 1963, President Kennedy was killed and Lyndon B. Johnson replaced Kennedy. The MacAlasdairs began encouraging their children to engage in politics. MacAlasdair's mother was the most encouraging. His mother holds a liberal outlook, and his father holds a conservative outlook, and they're both Democrats. MacAlasdair, a Chawosaurian, began to show disdain for Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, comparing him to Hitler as every liberal did in Chawosauria, and by the time Bismarck died in 2013, Bismarck became widely compared to Hitler. MacAlasdair made friends with Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX, fellow future Prime Minister and third cousin. MacAlasdair was given the opportunity to meet retired Prime Minister Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson in 1964, one of the rarest visits in Chawosaurian History. MacAlasdair's father began to turn on Lyndon Johnson over the signing of the Civil Rights Act of 1964, and voted for Barry Goldwater in the 1964 U.S. Presidential Election, while MacAlasdair couldn't vote yet, he continued to support Johnson until the Vietnam War got worse. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria Category:MacAlasdair Family Category:Communist